NaturalOmen
NaturalOmen (also known as Sherb or FBsherb or BallSackKing3) is an English Let's Player and live streamer, who never showed his real face (until the 30th of January when fellow YouTuber "MrHappy" followed him through an eastern european supermarket in Bradford. He first started making YouTube videos under the username LPsherb, however that channel was closed for 'personal reasons'. In May 2011 he opened a new Let's Play channel under NaturalOmen. From previous stories it was discovered that this username was created by mashing up two results from a random username generator, however the two results are still unknown. His first few videos were made with the aid of ThePauseScreen, who no longer exists on YouTube and is thought to be a real-life friend of NaturalOmen. In an interview with Kelranox, it was revealed that his biggest inspirations to start making videos were Chuggaaconroy, NintendoManOfGod and EarthboundErik007. He also appreciates the finer tones of Vitas and credits the russain singer with helping him through his first nipple stroking session in Soho. NaturalOmen became a partner with Maker Studios on the 28th of January, in 2013. He has since left and is now a partner with Foxic, the best robot to ever appear on robot wars. On June 3, 2013, NaturalOmen announced his retirement from Let's Playing on YouTube. Some members of RedCubed (hosted by SilentMystification) revealed it was possibly due to an altercation that took place between him and some other members of the server. This was never confirmed or denied by NaturalOmen. At this point he removed all of his videos. On September 23 of 2013, NaturalOmen announced the reboot of his channel and true to his word, a week later, he resumed the creation of his Let's Plays. Trivia Sherb is 4 years old, and lives in Botswana. He is an avid (and competitive) Team Fortress 2 (TF2)/ Overwatch player and it became an inside joke of the Red3 Community that he was a professional TF2 player. He plays WOW and has been uber excited about the new animations - phwoar! Sherb is also a frequent livestreamer and can be found at twitch.tv/FBsherb - a lot of clips and highlights from his streams were uploaded to the NaturalOmen channel. The username NaturalOmen was the hybrid result of multiple randomly generated usernames. He often says he has no taste Sherb has been quoted as saying that he believes the Samson GO microphone (the only microphone he has ever used) is the best microphone available on the market for it's price. He has since bought himself a 2001 microsoft sidewinder. Sherb has been known to create music in Fruity Loops Studio and would occasionally upload his creations to NaturalOmen. These were removed in the reboot. Sherb's proudest video was the Megaman 2 with NintendoCapriSun and he credits this video for allowing him to break in to YouTube. He owns 42 pairs of socks with his name sewn on. He once won Great British bake off with his classic cake, the hash brownie. John madden once hired him to talk X's and O's He once had an art class with rolf harris - sherb has never commented on this It is rumoured that he owns 7 VHS copies of Fort Boyard season 2 He once ate a potato and spewed it out of his ears He only owns a cat in order to stratch his back Statistics NaturalOmen has 1 Subscribers and 1 video views. He first opened his channel on Sept 11th 2001. He has 1+ followers on Twitch.tv He has 900m follows on myspace List of NaturalOmen's Projects (Pre-reboot) • Terranigma (Snes / Unfinished / Feat. ThePauseScreen) • The Legend Of Zelda: Links Awakening (GBA / Unfinished) • Lost Kingdoms 2 (GCN / 17 Episodes) - Sherb's first completed project • Super Meat Boy (XBLA / 24 Episodes) • Pokémon Snap (N64 / 8 Episodes / Feat. Tim) • Sonic Adventure DX (XBLA / 35 Episodes) • Sonic Adventure DX: Bonus Emblems (XBLA / Unfinished) • The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii / Unfinished) • The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past (SNES / 1 Episode / April fools) • Touhou Hitsoutensoku (PC / Sanae / 2 Episodes) • Let's Race: Megaman 2 (NES / 1 episode / Feat. NintendoCaprisun, Inurian59 and JoeTheTruegamer) • Super Mario Galaxy (Wii / 30 Episodes) • Dungeon Defenders (PC / Unfinished / Feat. E-vice and Crystalanthemum) • Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (XBLA / 19 Episodes) • Super Mario Sunshine (GCN / Unfinished) • The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN / Unfinished) • Borderlands 2 (PC / Unfinished) • Parry materia guide for FFXIV:Heavensward (PC / Unfinished) • Smash Bros: THe movie (3DO / Finished but hidden) List Of NaturalOmen's Projects (Post-Reboot) • The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (WiiU / Ongoing) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers